Impulsive
by Lira Prunus Grace
Summary: Los semidioses se carácterizan por ser impulsivos, pero aveces necesitan un ligero empujón para dejar salir sus emociones. Y como todo ser humano, no siempre saben lo que quieren. Pipeynabeth. Fem-slash. Lemmon


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Impulsive

A veces, la gente hace cosas impulsivas ya sea por amor o por lujuria, y cuando hay alcohol de por medio y deseos escondidos, la inocencia está destinada a perderse debajo de las sabanas.

Por supuesto, ese no era el plan de ninguna de las tres chicas que se reunían en el apartamento de la mayor de ellas-que no era sino otra que Annabeth, que cuando tenía veintidós y primera en su clase de arquitectura sus padres decidieron que era lo suficientemente adulta para vivir sola; decisión obviamente sabia ya que con veinticinco no había presentado problemas-y que se encontraban sentadas tranquilamente en los sofás color crema de la sala del departamento. La habitación en la que estaban ahora era sencilla, el comedor a una distancia relevante, dos sofás que estaban colocados contra la pared en una esquina y una mesa baja para café frente a los sillones.

Aunque charlaban, realmente no pensaban en lo mismo. Piper tenía los ojos viajando entre las dos mestizas que estaban no muy lejos de ella-Annabeth estaba al lado suyo, mientras Reyna se encontraba en otro sillón no muy lejos de la rubia-; la hija de Afrodita sentía algo por la de Atenea desde hace algún tiempo, le había atraído desde la primera vez que se vieron pero no se dio cuenta hasta hace un año atrás que ella y Jason rompieron; por otra parte por sentimientos que tuviera por esta la romana le llamaba por su gran belleza, ese cabello negro como cascada cayendo finamente por su espalda, sus ojos de ónice brillando como estrellas fugaces, su piel trigueña y bronceada con su figura espectacular de guerrera. La cherokee nunca se había puesto a pensar en su sexualidad, como hija del amor había comprendido que una etiqueta no importaba, amor o lujuria, era igual si era por los del sexo opuesto o lo mismo, y ella sentía algo por una y otra le provocaba.

Reyna por otra parte pensaba que quizás fuera un buen momento para sincerarse, ella por años se había sentido atraída por mujeres sin embargo por su propia homofobia internalizada se negaba a aceptar esa verdad, encaprichándose con el chico de turno que fuera el típico hombre de la que alguna se enamoraría, sin realmente conseguirlo. Por fin luego de años ella había aceptado que era lesbiana, esas dos chicas que luego de la guerra se volvieron sus amigas eran lo más cercano que tenía en estos momentos con su hermana al otro lado del país; parte de ella sentía como el vino empezaba a afectarle para ser lo suficientemente fuerte para decirles la verdad, la otra no paraba de examinar la belleza que exhibían ambas deseando explotar ese deseo dentro de ella que comenzaba a florecer.

Annabeth era la única que realmente hablaba de lo que pensaba, su ex novio. Ella y Percy llevaban ya un tiempo teniendo problemas, había visto cosas de él en el tártaro que quizás nunca pudiera sacarse de la cabeza, ambos sentían que el fuego de su amor se estaba apagando después de tanto tiempo, quizás fuera por depender del fragor de la pelea y porque siempre se trataba de sobrevivir, y ahora con las cosas más calmadas-había monstruos, sin embargo ya no tenían misiones-se dieron cuenta que realmente su relación no tenía sentido, y rompieron. Pero, ¿Ahora? Quería concentrarse sencillamente en esa botella de vino tinto del que bebían tan ávidamente, en sus dos mejores amigas y olvidarse de ese sesos de alga.

Todas tenían en mente cosas diferentes, pero quizás una misma cosa pudiera ayudarlas a las tres.

Si bien había dos que estaban conteniendo las ganas de ir más allá, solo fue una lo suficientemente valiente-o lo suficientemente deseosa-de dar el primer paso. Reyna se sentó al lado de Annabeth-aunque no había mucho donde sentarse por lo cual estaban bastante cerca-y siguiendo sus impulsos puso ambas manos en cada mejilla de la chica y la beso; la rubia no podía estar más sorprendida, manteniendo los ojos abiertos aunque sin apartarse. La del cabello castaño si bien se veía estupefacta su mirada no tardo en convertirse una deseosa, sintiendo el calor de las dos chicas y deseando formar parte de él. Una vez Reyna le soltó, parecía que a la misma le faltaba la voz.

— Yo…Yo soy lesbiana—confeso entre tartamudeos, viendo a ambas tan rápidamente que no noto los sentimientos que despertó en la segunda— Yo-Yo lo siento, quería decírselos pero llevaba tanto tiempo guardándome esto que…simplemente perdí el control, lo lamento mucho Annabeth.

Esta parecía querer decir algo, su boca se abrió y se cerró, pero nada salió de él. Por otra parte, Piper parecía tener una muy buena idea de que aportar a la conversación.

— No tienes nada de que disculparte Reyna—decía, como si fuera a ella a quién le debiera la disculpa— De hecho, me has dado una buena idea—con una sonrisa felina, se acercó más— Bésala como antes, pero deja el resto de su cuerpo al frente mío.

La puertorriqueña no tenía idea de que se le podía haber ocurrido a su amiga griega, bien podría tener la cabeza igual de pérdida que ella por el alcohol-y ciertamente, la indígena estaba lo suficientemente ebria como para ser capaz de pedirle eso-mas no podía pensar en eso. Sin preguntar porque o pidiendo permiso, atrapo otra vez los labios de la hija de Atenea. Debería parar, debería sencillamente esperar que su amiga entendiera que solo fue cosa de un momento y que todo siguiera como antes; sin embargo algo dentro de ella se había prendido, algo primitivo y salvaje imposible de domar que deseaba llegar a más.

Piper por otra parte si bien le agradaba la vista había algo que tenía que hacer, invadiendo el espacio personal de Annabeth acerco su cara a su cuello, empezando a darle suaves besos, preparándola para lo que pasaría, antes de finalmente morder su cuello con la suficiente fuerza para dejarle una marca. La menor de las tres ciertamente podía ser tímida, pero el alcohol y el deseo hicieron que ciertas cosas comenzaran a despertar dentro de ella, y el presenciar ese beso era todo lo que necesitaba para terminar de ceder ante la lujuria.

Annabeth gimió aun con los labios ocupados. Ella sencillamente no entendía que pasaba, el vino nublaba su mente y todo pasaba tan rápido que no alcanzaba a procesarlo, por un momento tenía a su amiga romana besándola para luego que su mejor amiga griega terminara encima de ella. Un bochorno empezaba a nacer desde el interior de su ser, con un cosquilleo placentero que venía de su intimidad que jamás había sentido. Pero por gozoso que fuera, su sentido común no dejaba de tocar alarma. Tratando de ordenar sus ideas, separa su boca de la latina y suavemente aparta a la nativo americana.

— P-¡¿Pero que hacen?! —pregunta entre alarmada y extasiada, sus ojos grises viajaban entre las dos chicas sin saber del todo que decir.

— Pensé que ya sabías de esto Annabeth, es un trío—respondió con simpleza Piper, como si se tratara de cualquier cosa. Al oír la palabra, las dos chicas se sonrojaron.

— Y-Yo, Percy, nosotros —la rubia quería explicarse, más no hallaba las palabras. A diferencia de la hija de Afrodita.

— Acaban de terminar Annabeth—le dice de una vez por toda, sacando todo el bullicio de emociones que por fin podía liberar ahora que la chica que le gustaba estaba libre, y que gracias al alcohol podía tener la suficiente valentía para decirlo. La chica estaba estupefacta, sin saber que decir; era cierto que ya había terminado pero, ¿eso significaba que estaba bien eso? ¿Realmente lo había dejado de amar totalmente, o eso que había sentido cuando quedo en medio de las chicas era solamente el despecho?

La nombrada se quedó callada ante eso, sin ser capaz de decir nada. A pesar de la revelación, la lujuria seguía latente en todas ellas, y Piper no la dejaría en el olvido.

Tomo las muñecas de ambas chicas y las condujo hacia la habitación de la dueña; adentró había una cama matrimonial-la rubia la compro para un futuro que obviamente ya no iba a pasar-con un escritorio pegado a una pared y una silla, pero a la cherokee solo le importaba el primer objeto. En la puerta soltó a la griega para luego hacer que la romana se sentara en el colchón, poniéndose encima de ella y comenzando a besarla pasionalmente.

Reyna nunca había besado verdaderamente a nadie antes de esa noche, por su cargo y sus secretos ni siquiera tuvo suerte para una relación falsa; por lo visto Piper estaba consciente de eso porque con paciencia lideraba en el beso. La cherokee introdujo su lengua en la boca ajena, empezando con una suavidad casi tierna; comprendiendo que probablemente la otra no estaba acostumbrada a esto, la romana cierra los ojos lentamente y con timidez acaricia la lengua con la propia, y ese beso poco a poco empieza a tornarse más pasional y excitante.

Annabeth jadeo, sonrojándose. La escena por si sola irradiaba calor, incluso si ambas tenían la ropa puesta y solo podía verse la lucha dentro de sus bocas, la forma en la que se encontraban sencillamente con una siendo dominante mientras la otra cedía a placer, destellaba sensualidad. Sin poder evitarlo un gemido ronco salió de sus propios labios, nunca le había excitado ver a dos chicas juntas y nunca se imaginó a dos conocidas en tal escena; una parte de ella le decía que si sus amigas se iban a poner en ese plan al menos deberían buscar un hotel o ella simplemente debería irse, más su mente se empieza a nublar por algo más que el alcohol: lujuria.

Y ese, era el objetivo de la más joven de la tres. Piper no quería obligar a Annabeth a hacer algo simplemente porque estaba demasiado ebria para objetar, la quería demasiado como para doblegarla en lo que bien podría considerarse violación; no obstante sabía que las palabras de Reyna eran ciertas: ya había sospechado que su amiga no decía tanto de su vida amorosa como era realmente. Así que pondría la prueba de fuego, haría que Annabeth las viera; si se unía sería por cuenta propia y podría tener a las dos mujeres que más ansiaba en la cama, si se iba, por lo menos disfrutaría del sabor de la romana.

Para su suerte, lo último no sucedió. Cuando ve que la cherokee sube las manos por la blusa de Reyna y esta se aparta para gemir, la rubia sabe que no puede resistir más siendo solo una simple espectadora. Aprovechando que la hija de Afrodita ha empujado lo suficiente a Reyna como para que haya espacio, invade el espacio personal de Piper y se pega a espalda, deslizando la chaqueta de mezclilla que traía para dejar su cuello descubierto y empezar a besarla como ella hizo antes.

Sorprendida, Piper se separaba de Reyna para notar a la nueva participante. Reyna confusa abre los ojos para notar la mirada de gris de su amiga, y a pesar de a quién está dedicando su atención mira a la latina con una mirada potente y cargada de deseo, también la quería a ella.

Con los ojos oscurecidos de pasión, Piper pasa una mano por la mejilla de la griega y una sonrisa ladina aparece en sus labios— No tienen idea de hace cuanto quiero la atención de ambas…pero creo que es tiempo que Reyna sepa lo que es tener el doble de atención.

Sin esperar más, le dice a Annabeth que se coloque en la cabeza de la cama y Piper empuja a la otra chica contra la rubia, todas poseían ese mismo calor sofocante que les pedía a gritos ser callado de una vez.

— ¿Ya habías hecho esto antes? —pregunta sin poder evitarlo Annabeth, ya que estaba muerta de curiosidad desde que la cherokee había atacado a su cuello momentos antes, su sonrisa ladina se ensancha.

—No realmente, pero soy la hija de la diosa del amor y la lujuria; simplemente me dejo guiar por mis instintos—decía con una voz ronroneante, logrando que sus acompañantes se sonrojaran sin poder evitarlo. No puede esperar más, va directamente hacia la blusa purpura que traía la pretora de Nueva de Roma, quitándosela de tal impulso que bien podría haberlo roto, más al tener la visión que obtiene ni siquiera lo piensa. Se relame los labios con gusto, no era ninguna mentira el que en todo el mundo pensaran que las latinas eran calientes; la piel bronceada de la chica se veía uniformemente tersa desde sus hombros hasta su vientre plano, y su busto generoso escondido solamente por un delgado sostén de deporte negro.

Acercándose a las dos chicas, vio con gula los pechos de la romana antes de agarrarlos y con delicadeza empezando a masajearlos, un jadeo ronco sale de los labios de la chica sin evitarlo, lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás y dejándose hacer por la griega. Annabeth empezaba a sentirse intrusa en la escena, sin saber qué hacer.

— Y-Yo, ¿Qué hago? —pregunta con cierta timidez hacia la cherokee, que parecía ser la única que sabe qué hacer en esta situación. Esta ni la mirada, ya sus ojos se encontraban hipnotizados en su agarre por los dos bultos; más la escucha.

— ¿Qué no es obvio Annabeth? —Interroga mientras desliza sus manos debajo del sostén de Reyna, presionando los pulgares en los pezones de la chica con la fuerza suficiente que le arranca otro chillido de los labios—tócala como quisieras que te toquen.

La hija de Atenea no pudo evitar sonrojarse aún más al oír estas palabras, mirando hacia su amiga puertorriqueña; poseía una expresión de pasión insuperable, sin siquiera importarle si esta la miraba o le hacía otra cosa. Trago un poco, excitándose solo con la simple imagen de Reyna llena de lujuria, notando como el calor bajo su vientre se intensificaba.

Su mirada se oscureció casi tanto como la de Piper, y con algo menos de temor, desliza una mano dentro del pantalón la pretora, la braga de la chica se sentía húmeda en la parte de baja, y siguiendo las instrucciones dictadas por su amiga, hace justo lo que estaba seguro que ansiaba: empieza a acariciar sobre la tela a intimidad de la chica, presionado con fuerza en este.

La cabeza de Reyna se echó totalmente para atrás, haciendo que la curvatura de su cuello abrazara al hombro de Annabeth; si antes había tocado el cielo con los dedos ahora estaba segura que rondaba el séptimo círculo del placer. Quería que ese fuego dentro de ella se hiciera más intenso.

— M-Más—jadeo, tratando de recordar cómo es que se hablaba en frases normales, rememorando el idioma que en pocos minutos había olvidado para ser remplazado por gemidos— Aprieta más fuerte Piper, y Annabeth…quiero sentirte dentro de mí—pide dejando de lado toda la timidez cuando empezaron esto, siendo solo capaz de sentir placer y el deseo que llegara a un nuevo nivel.

La cherokee sonríe traviesa, poniendo la mano libre de la rubia en el pecho izquierdo de Reyna— ya oíste Annabeth, no tengas clemencia—seguido de eso, atrapa los labios de la mencionada con los suyos.

Siguiendo su propia lujuria, Annabeth empuja los pantalones de Reyna junto con sus bragas; y sin pedir permiso con un dedo invade el área privada de su amiga. No lo necesita y esta agradece que no lo pida, tampoco es que tuviera la mente en condiciones para hacerlo. La hija de Atenea empieza a llevar cierto ritmo dentro de la vagina de su amiga, sintiendo lo lubricada y mojada que se encontraban pronto ese dedo se convierten en tres; su otra mano no es menos exigente, apretando el pecho de la chica como siquiera exprimirlo.

Piper era un poco más imaginativa, ya hace tiempo le había quitado el sostén a la chica haciendo que esta estuviera desnuda ante ella y la otra griega; había empezado a apretar el pezón derecho de la pretora y jalándolo hacia ella como si quisiera arrancarlo, logrando solamente arrancar jadeos roncos de deseo de la dueña.

Reyna por otra parte ya no pensaba; esa actividad la había dejado después de comunicarle sus deseos a sus amantes, ahora lo único que podía hacer era sentir y gemir, logrando que su voz alcanzara una nueva escala de volumen cada vez que las chicas aumentaban su fuerza; a tal punto que creyó que lloraría de placer. No podía aguantar mucho tiempo así nada más, y con un grito de placer se corrió con la hija de Atenea dentro de ella.

Con una oscura mirada que solo podía rivalizar con la de la hija de Afrodita; Annabeth saca sus dedos del interior de la pretora mientras está se apoya en la hija de la guerra, sintiéndose tan llena de placer como cansada. Tan pronto los dedos de la rubia están libres, Piper se acerca a ellos lamiéndolos con gran avidez; las dos chicas que le observaban estaban seguras que de no ser por el hecho de que ya habían tenido suficiente por esa noche, les habría encendido aún más lo que hizo.

— Mmm, delicioso—dijo la cherokee, se relamía los labios y miraba contenta a las chicas— no sé ustedes, pero me ha parecido increíble.

— A mi igual—admitió Reyna, que se sentaba mejor queriendo mirar también a Annabeth— aun así… ¿Qué somos ahora? No podemos hacer que aquí no ha pasado nada.

De las tres, ella era la que más dudas tenía al respecto. Había dudado demasiado en el amor; más que nada por la profecía de Afrodita que le había aterrorizado por demasiado tiempo, hasta que finalmente había comprendido lo que significaba: ella era lesbiana, si seguía buscando amor con chicos que creía que podrían "cambiarla" nunca sería feliz, sin importar cuanto esperara de estos esos héroes. Sus propios temores y complejos solo podría calmarlos ella, lo suficiente para calmar las heridas de su corazón roto por sus propios prejuicios; y ahora que las palabras de la diosa del amor se habían cumplido, ¿estaría lista para saber lo que era realmente amar?

Piper por otra parte, tampoco podía negar sus sentimientos ahora. En parte solo había admitido sus sentimientos por Annabeth porque la idea de querer a dos personas-que eran sus amigas y con las que supuestamente no podría tener nada-le había llevado a admitir para sí lo que sentía por la primera-que conocía de más tiempo-pero ahora, después de lo que había pasado; sabía que no podía mentirse y decir que no sentía nada por Reyna.

La rubia, como buena hija de Atenea; fue por la solución más simple y lógica.

— Mañana discutiremos eso…descansemos por ahora—decía-o bostezaba, el alcohol, la hora y la actividad física eran demasiado factores para ignorar-mientras se estiraba un poco, mostrando a sus amantes que efectivamente su mente no daba para más ahora.

Después de la pasión mostrada, no había cabida para la vergüenza entre ellas. Quitándose lo que les quedaba de las ropas, se acomodaron todas juntas, Reyna estaba durmiendo en el pecho de Piper mientras Annabeth usaba el hombro de la romana como almohada, y la hija de la diosa del amor abrazando a las dos chicas lo más que podía. Sus cuerpos, aun enredados, encajaban de una manera que ninguna de ellas había visto posible.

**. . . **

Annabeth se prometió esa misma mañana que instauraría un límite de alcohol para sí misma, incluso en las borracheras por exnovios.

Sintiendo más dolor que cabeza, se frotaba la frente como si se hubiera golpeado con los ojos cerrados, por temor a abrirlos y que la luz fuera tan fuerte que le produjera ceguera temporal. Finalmente cuando creía que no podía fingir por más tiempo ser un topo ciego, los abrió.

Y los recuerdos empezaron a agolparse en su mente cuando vio a sus dos mejores amigas desnudas en su cama.

EL vino, la confesión de Reyna, la lujuria de Piper, ella…o dioses, no recordaba un momento en que se hubiera puesto más pervertida en su vida. Sí, había pasado su primera vez con Percy, más tenía que admitir para sí; que ninguna noche con él había sido tan pasional como fue con ellas.

También, que no podían pasar por alto el hecho de que se habían acostado.

Oyendo el timbre de la puerta-y maldiciendo a la persona con toda su alma como si fuera una Kere- agarro una dormilona que estaba en la percha-preguntándose porque al menos no disuadió a sus amigas anoche para que se pusieran algo de su ropa, dándose cuenta que estaban demasiado calientes para que alguna pensara en eso-. Y agarrándose la cabeza, camino perezosamente a la puerta.

Probablemente era porque en ese momento, no pensaba coherentemente, más abrió la puerta sin ver quién era; craso error.

— Annabeth… ¿estás bien? —Percy por exnovio que fuera, seguía siendo el mejor amigo de Annabeth-que sí, aunque se quejara, admitía que eso no cambiaba-por lo cual, luego del rompimiento, el chico quería asegurarse ver como estaba. El que la hija de Atenea le abriera en piyama, sin peinarse y con una cara que era obvio que ni por agua había pasado; eran similar al apocalipsis.

La chica tampoco se esperaba que el fuera.

— Si si…no hay problema—decía tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto, aunque el hecho de que tuviera que recargarse en la puerta y se tambaleara no fortaleció sus palabras. Como buen amigo y leal, Percy entró al apartamento agarrando a la chica.

— Annabeth no tienes que mentirme, si estás mal…—empezó a decir mientras entraba, dándose cuenta de la botella de vino y las copas. Sonrió un poco— oh, ¿ligaste con alguien?

— ¡N-No! —trato de defenderse, ¿más que podía decir? ¿Qué bebió mucho y le fastidiaba beber de la misma copa cada tres cuartos de botella? Si, su inventor de excusas le estaba fallando-como el resto de su mente-.

— Annabeth aun somos amigos, en todo caso solo me preocupa que el chico sea bueno para ti—quiso notar que realmente no le importará que su ex saliera con alguien. En realidad él termino con ella y en buenos términos, esa chica había formado parte de su vida demasiado tiempo como para dejar que la relación le fastidiará su amistad.

Creyendo que a lo máximo vería al nuevo ligue de la chica, sin hacerle caso a las protestas de esta-que tampoco eran mucho, la mayor parte de su concentración estaba en caminar-. Se fue hasta la habitación, con una sonrisa amistosa que se fue al caño cuando vio la escena que estaba ante ella.

Piper en ropa interior con Reyna cubriéndose lo mejor posible con la sábana, ambas tan rojas como la chica que Percy sostenía-que por lo visto, deseaba que la tierra le tragará-. Por lo visto en el transcurso que la dueña de la casa salió de la habitación fue suficiente para que sus amantes despertarán, aunque sin la suficiente sutileza para que no fuera obvio que estaba pasando.

Percy Jackson nunca había tenido la boca tan abierta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bue, no es perfecto; pero no me parece que esté mal xD

En realidad planeaba hacer más escenas de sexo, pero al final decidí quedarme simplemente con la de las chicas satisfaciendo a Reyna. En realidad tenía parte de este escrito desde Octubre y hoy solo puse el final.

Mientras escribía, me pregunté si debería volver de esto una serie.

He pensando en varias ideas al respecto; todas las series que se me han ocurrido tienen que ver de una u otra forma con lo fántastico y el fin del mundo, nunca he hecho una serie de percy Jackson que se tratará simplemente de las relaciones entre ellos. Mucho menos que están no sean heteros.

Es un proyecto ambicioso y sé que sería poco popular, más empiezo a pensar que vale la pena. Una de las razones por las que admiro a Takara Phoenix, es que instauró toda una línea de tiempo con sus parejas acopladas al cannon y sus series, sin importarle lo que creyeran otros o el hecho de que estás parejas no fueran del todo populares.

He tenido suficiente respeto por Rick Riordan y cobardía para no hacerlo mismo, no obstante; quizás sea tiempo de cambiar eso.

Se despide;

Lira.


End file.
